


A New Kind of Evil

by butterflyarashi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyarashi/pseuds/butterflyarashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sailor senshi has dealt with evil many times before, but what happens when the evil is the senshi themselves? Takes place after Stars. Kind of Michiru/Haruka heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don not own Sailor Moon. However, the new enemy is mine and the story is mine.

The battle was rough, this was the first battle since Galaxia. Eternal Sailor Moon and the eternal senshi was giving it all that they had. The inners and outers stood in front of the princess that they were sworn to protect, and her prince as well.  
"Give up," Sailor Moon said. "At this rate you won't win anyway!"  
Leiko, the new enemy, raised her hand and down fell Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus, Saturn and her beloved Tuxedo Kaman. "I maybe going down, but my plans will continue!"  
"Sailor Moon! Attack!" Yelled Luna from the sidelines.  
She looked up from Tuxedo Kaman and looked at the Leiko with nothing but hatred in her eyes. The look she reserved for those few enemies who crossed the line and hurt those dear to her. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
The enemy disappeared and left the senshi to tend to the fallen comrades. Mercury was the first to open her eyes. "I'm ok." She said, slowly getting up.  
Neptune turned to Uranus as her eyes were opening. "Is that a tear? I'm fine, you know our mission has to continue no matter what."  
Neptune just nodded knowing that her lover and partner was right. Nothing should matter more than the mission, but it did. She did. After they all woke up and reassured everyone else that they were ok, everyone went their own separate ways.  
Usagi and Mamoru was sitting in the living room at his place. She didn't want to be too far away from him after that. She had a bad feeling that there was something wrong with her love. She knew him too well to think that he would actually tell her that though. He had a history of keeping things like that to himself.  
The phone ringing brought Usagi out of her thoughts. Mamoru pulled away to answer.  
"Prince?" He recognized Haruka's voice. "Is the princess with you?"  
"Yes."  
"I will be quick then. I already talked with Micheru. We shouldn't worry Usagi."  
Mamrou got the hint and went into the other room with his phone. "What is it, Haruka?" He didn't know any of the outer senshi very well, but he knew if Haruka didn't want to involve Usagi and was talking with formalities that it was something big.  
"You heard the Leiko, as clearly as I did. Her plans will still continue." Haruka paused for a moment getting her thoughts together. "I didn't talk to Micheru about this part, but we know how our enemies like to work."  
Mamoru listened carefully. He knew if it was something that Micheru didn't know, this wasn't going to be good.  
"They like to use people as pawns. If I would turn on you," she choked as she said the next part, "I want you to kill me. Don't tell Micheru, just do it."  
He could hardly believe what he heard. "I was attacked too, what if it happens at the same time?"  
"I am going to tell the other senshi this too. I just couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt Micheru or the princess, spell or no spell."  
Mamoru hung up the phone and sighed. He went back into the living room where Usagi sat. "Is everything ok, Mamo-chan?"  
He looked at Usagi. He loved her so much, but what Haruka had reasons to be worried. He had been turned to the other side before. He knew all too well the guilt that he felt when he came back to his right mind. He had done some awful things. He felt the guilt sometimes, even now. "I love you, Usako."  
The way he looked at her had her worried. The wedding was only a few days away and she was worried that he was getting cold feet. "I love you too. Is everything ok?" She was used to being able to read him, but his expression was something she wasn't used to seeing. She didn't" even know how to describe it.  
"I just wanted to make sure you knew."  
Haruka heard Micheru come back from her swim. Haruka hadn't expected nor did she want Micheru to hover over her like Usagi was probably doing with Mamoru. They had made a pact that they would never try to save each other if it would hurt their mission, but Haruka didn't think that Micheru would do what needed to be done if that meant hurting Haruka. Mostly because she was doubting that she would make the decision to hurt Micheru.  
"Sorry I was gone so long. I had a lot on my mind and I lost track of time. Are you feeling ok?"  
"I'm fine. Don't tell me like you are going to be clinging to me like Usagi is to Mamoru." Haruka answered half joking.  
Micheru gave Haruka a look. "It's just that we don't know what happened. If you were really hurting, I'd feel it. "  
"I know. I just don't like anyone acting like I am so weak."  
"You aren't weak at all. We all know that. We just have to keep a close eye on those who were attacked."  
"Well then, isn't it a good thing we live together? You can keep an eye on me anytime you want."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters. I am not making any money off this.

The next few days were just as normal as they could be. The day of Usagi and Mamoru's wedding was here and Haruka and Michiru were getting ready to go. Haruka was glad that he didn't have many male friends. That meant that not only did she get out of wearing a dress, but she could be paired up with Michiru. Michiru thought Haruka's jealousy was cute. Haruka acted so tough in everything else, but with Michiru, she acted like there was a chance she'd lose her.  
Haruka tucked her henshin stick in the pocket of her white tux, like the men in the rest of the groom's party were wearing, Mamoru was going to wear a classic black one, while Michiru tucked hers into the pocket of her dress. The bridal store had a hard time finding formal dresses with pockets, but Usagi insisted upon it.  
"Are you ready?" Haruka asked her aqua haired beauty.  
"Yes."  
The wedding went off without a hitch. The senshi were remembering the first times they met the couple. Both during modern times and the silver millennium. For most of them, when they met Usagi on Earth, she was a far cry from Princess Serenity. A cry baby and a klutz who loved to eat. Who knew that this would be the one to save everyone so many times? Haruka remembered flirting with her and just giving her enough to work out that her and Michiru were together without actually coming out and saying it. When Usagi and Minako first realized that she was a woman was priceless to Haruka and she would always remember that.  
There wasn't too much going on the rest of the month. Usagi and Mamoru went to their Honeymoon in London and came back, there were no threats. It was so nice to FINALLY be peaceful. In the back of their mind, they knew they weren't done with the last Leiko, but there was nothing they could do. The next month however things started to change.  
Haruka came home from racing and found Michiru on the ground.  
"Michi!" Good. She was breathing. She picked up Michiru and put her in bed. She looked around and saw nothing was broken, it didn't look like there was much of a struggle, if any. The door was open, but Michiru was home, so that wasn't too uncommon. Her breath was caught in her throat when she remembered that Mamoru was supposed to be coming over to help with some things. She called Mamoru, but didn't she get an answer. She called Usagi and she said that he had been gone for some time, but he was supposed to stop at the store before he left. Usagi promised Haruka that she would have him call her.  
"Haruka, what happened?" Michiru said as she carefully walked into the living room where Haruka had just hung up the phone.  
"I should be asking you that? And why are you out of bed? I came home and you were on the floor. Did Mamoru ever show up?"  
"I don't remember what happened. I just woke up and I was in bed. I honestly don't remember if he came over or not. You don't think…."  
"I don't know what to think," Haruka said, but it was no use. They were thinking the same thing.  
About an hour later, Mamoru called Haruka.  
"Tell Michiru I am sorry I didn't make it, I don't know what happened, but there are a couple of hours that I can't account for. "  
Haruka told him what her and Michiru knew of what happened, which wasn't much. "I think we should get everyone together and discuss what is going on. I don't like it. I think it could have been from that last attack."  
"Are you sure? You were hit too, did you have any black outs?"  
"Not yet; not that I know of, but when I am racing or even sometimes driving, I lose track of time anyway. I really didn't want to worry Usagi, but it looks like we might have to."  
"Maybe you're right," Mamoru sighed. He knew his new wife hated when anything happened to her friends. He hated thinking that he might have had something to do with what happened to Michiru. "You get ahold of Hotaru and Setsuna. Luna and I can get ahold of everyone else. Meet here in about two hours. That's should be enough time to get everyone here."  
Haruka put the phone down and went into the bedroom. "Michi, get dressed we have an emergency meeting to get to."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN! I would be a rich woman if I owned Sailor Moon...

The senshi and cats all arranged themselves in Mamoru and Usagi's living room. The first time Haruka remembered being this nervous was before she became friends with the inners. They were looking for talismans so that Saturn wouldn't awaken. She felt guilty about that now knowing what a joy Hotaru was to have around, but she couldn't have realized that at the time. The next battle was nerve wracking, but not as bad as that, and not near as bad as battling Sailor Galaxia. She and Neptune killed some of their friends and tried to kill Galaxia, but failed. Knowing the silver crystal will resurrect you will not always calm your nerves. There is always the fear of "what if it doesn't."   
Haruka sat next to her beloved Michiru explaining what they knew of what happened. She was calm and to the point. This is probably why Usagi didn't think that Haruka cared about her when they first met. She was good at being calm and collected on the outside and in public, but on the inside she was a wreck. She also knew Micheru knew how Haruka felt about her. She showed it in private all the time.   
After the explanation of what the meeting was about, Setsuna broke the silence. "We have had enemies that has taken control of us before. We can handle that."   
"Yes, but the enemies have always been alive when this happens" Ami said. "We wouldn't want to hurt anyone."   
"Usako," Mamoru said looking at his wife. "Maybe for the time being, I should stay at a hotel so I don't hurt you."   
Usagi looked at him in shock. "Mamo-chan…"   
"Just for the time being."   
"You would never hurt me. Even under Beryl's spell you didn't hurt me."   
"Very different circumstances."   
"He is right," said Rei.   
"Michiru, maybe I should too."   
Michiru looked at her lover. She was almost as good at keeping her cool as Haruka. Better than Usagi, but not as good as Haruka. Everyone could see the pain in her face. "You just want to flirt with the cute girls while you pretend to be a man."   
Haruka chuckled at Michiru's attempted joke. "I'll stay with Mamoru if that will make you feel better." She brushed Micheru's lips with hers.   
"I'll come too." Hotaru said. "That way no one who was attacked will be living under the same roof as someone who hasn't."   
Micheru couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only Haruka, but the child she loved like her own daughter.   
"Usagi," said Setsuna. "Why don't Haruka and Hotaru stay here, while you come stay with us? I'm sure you don't want to be alone. "   
Usagi couldn't choke out a reply, but got up to go pack some things. It would be better than a hotel, and easier for her. Maybe, at least if she didn't have to look at all his things. Why was life never fair for her? She felt like the Junior High student she was when she found out she was Sailor Moon and the princess.   
Micheru watched Haruka follow Usagi into her bed room. She didn't think much of it. She knew Haruka liked to flirt with the princess. Michiru, herself, thought it was cute. Usagi would get all flustered. However, that is not what Haruka had in mind. She knew she had to tell someone other than the prince what she needed to be done. She knew Usagi was emotional right now, but it had to be her. It had to be Sailor Moon.   
"Princess," Haruka said as soon as the door was shut behind them. There she was again using titles to show how serious it was. "Don't let me hurt Michiru. As soon as I turn kill me."   
Usagi's eyes went wide. "But we don't even know…"   
"We do." Haruka cut her off. "We know that is what happened with Mamoru and Michiru. There is no other explanation. I don't want her knowing we are having this conversation either."   
Usagi looked at Haruka. By nature, Usagi was optimistic. She couldn't imagine having to kill another senshi. She stood there and just looked at Haruka in shock. "I don't know if I can. I mean, you really want to die?"   
"Of course not," Haruka sighed as she ran her hand through her short blond hair. "I will tell you a secret if you promise to keep it." She said. It was the first time she smiled since she arrived at the apartment. Usagi smiled as she thought about Haruka confiding something to her. If she hadn't matured so much since they met, Haruka would never have trusted her with this. She wouldn't now, except that she couldn't have Usagi going in there and telling Michiru what was just requested of her.   
"What kind of secret?"   
"Calm down, Kitten," Haruka said with a chuckle. Usagi was still Usagi after all. "Before all of this, I was going to see if Michiru wanted to…you know…marry me." Usagi's eyes got really wide. "Symbolically of course, but it is still an important question."   
Usagi's eyes got wide and she stifled a scream. "Of course I can keep the secret, but you can still do it. Because I won't have to kill you."   
Haruka shook her head as she went back into the living room to let Usagi pack, also to arrange getting some of hers and Hotaru's things. When she walked back in, Michiru seemed to have composed herself a little better.   
"Haruka," said Luna looking at her look at her love, "I know it's hard, but it is for the best. We will beat this."   
"I know. Just keep an eye on her," she said to the cat knowing that Luna would go wherever Usagi was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as always I own nothing, but the one made up character...also I am not making money on this.

At Mamoru's, Haruka stood outside on the balcony. She closed her eyes as she felt the breeze. The wind helped calm her down. She was scared to death that she would black out and hurt Michiru. She was certain that's what happened when Mamoru came over. Everyone else was asleep, at least as far as she knew. She knew Mamoru was having a hard time sleeping. She heard him get up a couple of times.

She was thinking about taking a drive, but she didn't want to end up back at her place. She knew that would happen, she couldn't risk it. What she didn't understand is that, if the enemy was dead, what would be gained by all of this? Sometimes she thought about how easy it was before Uranus woke up inside her. No major responsibilities, just racing and whatever else she chose to do. However, she loved her life. Usagi had the talent to light up the room whenever she walked in. Not to mention she was fun to flirt with. Michiru was amazing. She was the best girlfriend and partner Haruka could ask for. Haruka was tough on the outside, but they both knew how they felt about each other. They didn't mention it much. There was no need to. Haruka wasn't much for public displays of affection, although they both annoyed each other by flirting with other people.

Mamoru came out of his room and looked at Haruka. Her and Michiru and such a different relationship, but there was no denying their feelings for each other. They showed it differently, but they loved each other as much as him and Usagi. He didn't want to disturb her so he went to check on everyone else. Hotaru was sound asleep in the guest room that she was sharing with Haruka. Ami was on the love seat asleep, and Mankato was….wait where was she? Mamoru went outside to the balcony. Looks like he had to disturb her anyway.

"Haruka, have you seen Makato?"

She snapped back to reality. "Isn't she asleep on the couch?"

"No, I thought maybe she went out for something. Everyone else is accounted for."

"Shit. We've got to call Michiru.

Michiru woke up from…a nightmare? A premonition? A nightmare. It had to be a nightmare. It better have been a nightmare. She looked to the other side of the bed. Empty. Of course it was. Haruka was at Mamoru's place. Oh Haruka. She missed her. They were rarely separated. After sharing the same bed with someone for so long, you get used to it and it is hard to sleep alone. A noise in the kitchen snapped her from her thoughts. "What now?" she mumbled to herself. She ran out of the kitchen to see Usagi making herself a sandwich.

"You couldn't sleep either?" she said with her mouth full. Usagi would always be Usagi. She had grown up a lot, but there are many things that would never change. She would make a very interesting queen someday.

"No," said Michiru. "How about you sleep in my bed tonight?" The look Usagi gave her told her everything. "Like a sleepover. Just so that neither of us has to sleep in an empty bed. Sleeping next to a warm body might help."

Usagi finished her sandwich and followed Michiru to her room. She looked around. The room was immaculate She could tell Michiru's side of the bed because the covers were turned over and she saw what looked like a track suit crumpled up. That must be Haruka's. The enemies have been getting worse and worse. Using the senshi like that? She was sick of it. Using her friends as playthings. She had seen it many times. Since at least Beryl. The last time she saw it was with Galaxia. There wasn't anything she valued before her friends.

They were climbing in bed when Usagi had an odd thought. Michiru saw the look in her face. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think Mamo-chan is in bed with Haruka?"

That made Michiru chuckle. "I don't think Haruka would allow that, you don't have to worry."

Usagi was about to respond when they heard a crash. The girls looked at each other ran into the living room henshin stick and brooch in hand. They arrived in the living room at the same time as Setsuna, Minako, and Rei.

"Mako-chan?" Usagi asked cautiously. No, not Makoto. Each one transformed knowing that this wasn't good. It seemed like the standoff was hours, but it only lasted about a minute. Before Sailor Jupiter attacked.

"Venus Wink Chain Sword!"

"Venus," Sailor Moon said softly, "that's Makoto."

"No," Sailor Pluto said, "That's not the Makoto we know."

Mars looked at the time guardian. "Do you know something?" Rei was good at predicting things, but nothing could beat Pluto actually knowing.

"Nothing I can tell you about."

"Mako…" Sailor Moon whispered.

Jupiter was getting ready to attack "Violin Tide!" Neptune hit her before she could. "Sailor Moon, we have to do something." Then she looked at Venus. "You know if it is her or the princess we must protect the princess."

"Of course," the leader of the inner Senshi said.

The phone rang and Sailor Jupiter took off. "Mars and I will see if we can catch up with her. You two stay here with Sailor Moon."

The other Senshi's transformations faded and Michiru answered the phone.

"Michi," the voice on the other line said, "Makoto disappeared, be on the lookout."

"She was already here," said Michiru, relieved to hear Haruka's voice.

"Shit. Is she….."

"She took off when you called. Venus and Mars are after her. I'm worried about Usagi. It will take a lot to defend herself, this isn't like a normal enemy. She feels like she is attacking her friends, even if they have changed."

"I know," Haruka said remembering her request and hoping Usagi would honor it. "I'll let you go so you can take care of what you need to there. You need to come up with something."

"I love you and Hotaru."

"I know. We both love you too. She is sleeping, otherwise I'd let her say hi."

"Don't wake her. Just fight this."

"We will do our best."

Michiru sighed and hung up the phone. She looked around the room and realized her and Setsuna in the room. Usagi must have wanted to be alone. "We need a plan."

Setsuna only nodded her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did...I would be a very happy woman.

Sailors Venus and Mars ran after Jupiter. They figured that they would have a better chance at saving Makoto if they went instead of Pluto and Neptune. It wasn't that the Outer Senshi were bad, the inners just knew how they were. Mission first, everything else is just collateral damage. They had such a strong sense of duty that it almost seemed like they didn't care who was sacrificed. In the end when Neptune and Uranus, themselves, held the talismans they couldn't sacrifice each other. They also killed Pluto and Saturn. Venus and Mars didn't want to risk anything to Mako. It would have broken Usagi's heart.

The chase ended in the same park where they had many battles before. Maybe they should have brought Sailor Moon. She usually had the capability to bring people back, but the way she froze… they couldn't risk it.

"We can't keep evading attacks," Sailor Mars said. "We have to do something!"

"I know, but Usagi's right. Can we really attack her?" Venus replied dodging another attack. It was almost morning when Jupiter wore herself out and passed out.

While Venus and Mars were with Jupiter, Setsuna and Michiru were with Usagi. They let their transformations go when Venus and Mars left. They knew they would need their strength. Usagi especially.

Usagi ended up crying herself to sleep while Michiru held her. They all had such a soft spot for their princess. This was not going to be easy for her. The fact that she and Rei hadn't gotten an inkling of a premonition about this scared her. If she didn't catch it, Rei sure as hell should have. Usagi was thinking mostly about Mamoru. Michiru didn't want to think of having to fight Haruka or Hotaru. Sure she and Haruka killed her at one point, along with Setsuna; but that went drastically wrong. No, they aren't cold hearted bitches. They still feel guilt about that, but at the time that is what they believed had to be done to save their princess.

Micheru looked at the time. She wondered if she should contact the other two and see if they needed help, she decided against that. It may put them in danger. If they needed help, they would contact her. She needed to get some rest too. Hopefully they would return soon.

The cats along with all the senshi, sans Makoto, were in the kitchen. After she had passed out, her transformation faded and Minako and Rei took her back to Mamoru's. She was still asleep on the couch. Everyone was gathered around the kitchen table. Micheru, Haruka, and Hotaru were sitting together while Usagi was practically on Mamoru's lap.

"So what are we going to do?" Ami asked. "It could have easily have been any one of us."

"I'm done." Usagi said quietly. Everyone just looked at her. "I am so sick of the enemies using people I love. I couldn't fight Mako. What makes you think I could fight the rest of you, or Mamoru?"

"You'll do what you have to do, our star seeds will bring us back. We found this out last time." Haruka said knowing what she asked of Usagi. Usagi had such a kind heart. Sometimes it was her greatest strength, sometimes it was her greatest weakness.

"What if it doesn't happen this time? We are all lucky that our star seeds weren't destroyed after Galaxia!" She was so upset she was in tears. "I can't do this! They can have the silver crystal, or my pure heart, or my dreams, or my star seed…or…. or…whatever else they want!" She yelled as she stormed out. Mamoru and Minako went after her. She didn't get far. She fell to her knees right outside.

"Usako," Mamoru said as he helped her up. "You can't give up."

"Do you know what Haruka asked? She wants me to kill her if she turns. She is afraid she is going to go after Michiru."

"I know," He replied. "She made sure I knew her wishes too."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Usagi," Minako said, "You must be strong. Don't forget Crystal Tokyo and Chibi Usa will be coming."

Usagi sighed. So many times she wished that she could go back to being a normal girl, well now woman. Then she wouldn't be faced with this problem, but she wouldn't have such amazing friends. "I don't like this."

"We all know," Mamoru said as he put his arm around her.

All of a sudden Hotaru came out running. "Michiru-mama just saw something in her mirror!"

They ran in to see Michiru gathering her purse. "What was it?" asked Mamoru.

"I don't know, it wasn't clear," she lied, "but we do have to go now."

Minako looked at Haruka. "I don't know, that's all she told me."

With kisses to Haruka and Mamoru, they left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, that's life sometimes though. I don't own Sailor Moon!

"What's gotten into you? We are on the same side!"

"We were once, we aren't anymore!"

Neptune looked at the woman in the eyes. She didn't see hate or compassion. She saw nothing. Her mirror! Her mirror would show who she really was. If she was brain washed or some kind of golem, the mirror would tell her, and she could figure out what to do from there. Where was it? Why can't she call out her Talisman? Shit.

"Don't do this. You know I will protect the princess at any cost."

"You would like to think so, but I know better. Some costs aren't worth the risk to you," she said chuckling. Suddenly she attacked and Michiru woke up, sticky from sweat. This is the second dream, and she saw this in her mirror at Mamoru's. This wasn't just a dream. She looked to the other side of the bed. Usagi was sleeping comfortably. Seeing her husband did her some good. She jumped when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. She sighed grabbed her robe and opened the door with her henshin stick in hand. Not that she thought that she would need it, just a precaution.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Rei whispered.

"No, I had just woken up." Michiru replied leading Rei to the kitchen.

"You had the dream too?"

"Yeah."

"I wish Setsuna would tell us something."

"We can't even ask that. She has broken so many of the time laws."

Rei sighed. "I wish we could get Usagi away. We are all having a hard time trying to figure out what to do. Usagi is just a mess."

Michiru smiled. Rei was always blunt when it came to the princess. It came out of love. She was never truly mean to her, although it seemed like it. "She is lucky to have such a close friend who cares about her so much. She will need that."

All of a sudden a scream caught their attention, along with Setsuna and Minako running from where they were sleeping. They all ran to Michiru's room where the scream came from. There was what they feared the most. Sailor's Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn, and Uranus along with Tuxedo Kamen.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi gulped.

"Usagi!" Minako yelled. "We have to transform!"

"Mars Planet Power Make Up!"

"Venus Planet Power Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power Make Up!"

"Pluto Planet Power Make Up!"

Usagi hesitated for a moment. "Moon Eternal Make Up!"

Attacks were going from each side. "We have to get out of this house!" Yelled Venus.

They led them to the park. Trying to dodge hits, attacking their friends.

"Guys! Stop!" Sailor Moon Yelled.

"Shit!" Yelled Rei. "Watch out for Saturn don't let her throw down that glaive!"

"We know!" Yelled Pluto.

Sailor Moon couldn't believe that Neptune was helping attack! Her lover AND her daughter were in the middle of this! "Stop!" Then it happened. She looked up and saw Uranus go toward Neptune.

"You know what she asked you to do Sailor Moon!"

"What? I can't!"

"You have to! You don't want to lose Neptune too"

Sailor Moon looked up and saw Uranus getting ready to attack. How to choose between two friends? No. That wasn't Sailor Uranus. She didn't have time to think. She didn't realize what she was doing, but she held the Moon Tiare out. She couldn't attack, but she could try and heal. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing happened. One more time. Third time's a charm, right? Nothing. She couldn't wait any longer. "I am so sorry Michiru, Haruka." Let out a big sigh and yelled "Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

Uranus went down. A dark shadow left the others who were affected.

"No!" She heard Neptune scream. "Uranus! Uranus!" She ran over to her! "Haruka!" Her mind went back to the time where they were looking for the talismans. They were after Haruka's pure heart crystal and Neptune pushed her out of the way. If she realized what Sailor Moon was doing, she couldn't say that she wouldn't have done it then too. "What the hell did you do?"


	7. Chapter 7

Emotions ran high. She was worn out from fighting and getting very little sleep. Time slowed when she saw Sailor Moon attack her love, her soulmate. "You bitch!" The usually cool, calm, and collected Neptune was angry. Sailor Moon stood there. She was dumbfounded. She never in a million years thought that she would or could do that. Neptune who always, even if it was for a split second, always thought about something before she did it was thinking treasonous thoughts.

Neptune turned toward her. "She could have saved your life!" Yelled Venus. As she ran to Sailor Moon.

"It's ok. I deserve whatever I have coming." She felt bad. She truly did. For Neptune, for Uranus, for herself.

Neptune looked at her with tears in her eyes. Lifted her hands, Then she heard a tired voice. "Michiru-Mama?" That snapped her out of her thoughts. Sailor Moon sighed as she went to Tuxedo Kamen and Neptune took Saturn into her arms.

"What? No hug for the one who took the hit?" Neptune turned around and saw a very weak, but very alive Sailor Uranus. Everyone just stared while Neptune ran to her. "By the way, this emotional stuff, doesn't fit will with you." She said half joking.

"We need to figure out what to do. Those shadows didn't just disappear. There has to be more to them," said Luna. She was very good at keeping the senshi to reality. It was a full time job when she first met Usagi.

They were closest to the restaurant near Crown. They could get a table in the very back and Unazuki would ignore the cats being there. It was always good knowing people.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Usagi hit Haruka with some pretty strong power. Usually enemies didn't stand a chance with that, but Haruka was a fellow senshi.

"Kitten, you should know it takes more than that to take me down."

Well, at least she was back to her cocky self.

"It was weird that Haruka was the only one hit and it broke everyone else from the spell," said Mercury.

"My mirror isn't finding anything," Michiru replied looking into her Talisman. If anyone stared long enough at her, they would think she was very vein.

"We will get them, you don't have to work so hard, Michiru," Minako said.

"I just need to get Usagi out of my bed. She is the worst snorer," Michiru said with a laugh.

"Competition, huh?" Haruka said asked teasing the already blushing blond.

"Well…she asked…and…."

Everyone laughed, and it felt good. They all needed a laugh. There was no telling what was waiting for them, but one thing for sure is that it wasn't good. It was almost like they had just realized the danger they were facing. They became silent and just looked at each other.

"Haruka do you and the others feel good enough to fight?" Minako asked.

"I can't speak for everyone else, but I feel fine." Everyone else agreed and she said, "Don't worry, we won't slow you down. Let's go home and get some rest. It's getting late and I am ready to sleep in my own bed, although it doesn't seem like I was missed."

Michiru just gave Haruka a look. Sometimes she was too much, but Michiru missed her.

Setsuna and Michiru both thought that it was good to have Haruka and Hotaru back. Even if it has only been about an hour or so. Michiru felt very embarrassed about the way she acted. She was someone who always acted with grace, and very dignified. She knew after some rest she would feel better. Now that it seemed one thing was taken care of, all they had to do was figure out what those shadows were and how to destroy them. Didn't seem like a small order, but they have done harder things.

Michiru got into bed next to Haruka for the first time in what seemed like forever. Familiarity was starting to sink in. She sighed as she curled up with her lover. She could imagine what Usagi and Mamoru were doing, not that she didn't give Haruka her own homecoming. For getting hit like that, and going through what she went through Haruka had a lot of stamina. "Normal" people would think it was odd that they were able to have such a normal life with such dangers going on. If they put their lives on hold when there was danger, they wouldn't be going anywhere in life. This was normal to them, this was the life that destiny had chosen for them.

Haruka held her tight and Michiru fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapters. I try to stretch them, then it seems like I am babbling, I think it is because I originally envisioned this chapter MUCH different when I first started. Stories have a way of forming themselves sometimes. I promise from here on out the characters will be more in character. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

A year had passed by and nothing new came up enemy-wise. Ami would check her computer, while Rei would check the fire, and Michiru her mirror. Once things settled a few weeks in, Usagi started bugging Haruka about when she is going to formally ask Michiru to marry her. Haruka just kept telling her "soon", because she didn't want to tell her that she only said that to cheer her up about what was going on.

One day Usagi was asking about it, and Michiru was very close by. She asked Haruka about it and Haruka told her the story about what she told Usagi and why. Michiru chuckled at the thought, and told Haruka how unnecessary it was. They knew they loved and were committed to each other, they wore promise rings every day, and anything they did wouldn't be legal in Japan anyway. Telling Usagi this on the other hand was a completely different story. She had that face that was just so hard to say no to.

A few months later Usagi had the wedding all planned. They figured that would give something to occupy the princess. They didn't know what they had gotten into. Usagi did everything from help pick out rings to the decorations. Michiru was wearing a white dress, and Haruka in a white tux, just like at Usagi and Mamoru's wedding. Usagi kept saying that Mamoru was the only one who could wear a black tuxedo.

It was a fun day and it was good for them to put some of their fears aside. Little did they know, that the rest of the senshi had decorated the mansion while they were getting ready. Usagi was a little disappointed that they didn't honeymoon. They tried to tell her, that not only did they live together anyway, but they do travel a lot. Between Haruka's racing and Michiru's violin playing, they had already seen most of the world despite their young ages. Even if they wanted to go on a honeymoon, there was still danger lurking somewhere.

The longer they went without seeing anything suspicious, the more worried they became. They knew they had to still deal with those "shadows", but at least they could all deal with it together. It took until about six months after the wedding that Rei had an eerie feeling, so she took to the fire.

The fire room of the temple was just what it sounded like. A room that had nothing but a fire pit. Anytime that Rei had a bad feeling, this is where she would take it. What she saw this time made her back away from it. She couldn't make it out very clearly, but she knew it was horrible. There wasn't many times she would leave the fire room with tears in her eyes. She felt like her heart was ripped from her chest. She knew she had to contact everyone else. She knew they had to protect Usagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I started writing this, I figured a quick preview/teaser to the next chapter because I am mean.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standard Disclaimers apply....

"Why didn't you say anything?" Yelled Rei to Michiru. Usagi looked at the hot tempered shrine maiden. Almost glad that she wasn't at the receiving end this time.

"We didn't think you needed to worry yet, "Michiru replied calmly sipping a cup of tea. They were sitting in the Manor that outers lived in discussing what was seen in the fire. "We wanted to check it out first."  
"What!?" Rei was practically out of her seat before Makoto and Ami pulled her down. She stopped for a second as if to compose herself and looked at them. "Of course you would want to do this alone. We are supposed to be a team. We all have the same goal. You took us on as teammates after…" She looked at Hotaru. She didn't know what the girl knew about her coming in to their lives. She didn't know if Hotaru would still have any feelings for the father she lost. She didn't have to finish anything.

"We have our own way of doing things. You girls go in head first, we like to actually have some kind of plan formed," Said Haruka not raising her voice either. She thought that this whole argument was stupid. Michiru saw the destruction in her mirror about a week ago. If they could figure out some way to fix it before getting the others involved, they wouldn't have to put their princess in danger. As far as the outers were concerned, Serenity was their goal. Not the people of the Earth.

"We all have to protect each other," Usagi finally said. "None of us is more important than the other." Rei must have told her everything she has seen in the fire. Usagi was always a bit immature, but when she had to, when the senshi's lives were in danger, she was like a completely different person. Mamoru grabbed her hand. "We are all a part of this, whether we want this or not."

"Well, they are a part of it now, whether they want to be or not," Michiru said sighing. They were really hoping they could take care of it themselves. Not for glory, but for the safety of the princess. If she knew anything about this, she wouldn't let them fight without her. They were there to protect her, but she always wanted to protect them. "First," she said looking at Rei, "What exactly did you see."

Rei closed her eyes. Not to see clearly, that she saw in that fire could not be unseen. She closed her eyes for composure. She didn't even tell anyone when she called the meeting. "Destruction, people dying … the Earth itself dying." She looked at Mamoru. He wouldn't feel it. Not yet. He is so in tune with the Earth, but nothing that drastic yet. His psychic abilities were mostly limited to being mentally linked to Usagi and feeling the well-being of the earth. The Dead Moon practically killed him. If this is as bad as everyone thought, they had to keep an eye on him as well. Another reason the outers wanted to keep this to themselves. The prince and princess were married now. They all had to worry about the safety of both of them now. No matter how many odds were against them to be together, they beat them all… so far.

"This will make Galaxia look like a game," said Michiru looking at Setsuna and Hotaru. She and Haruka did some awful things trying to take Galaxia down. Things that wouldn't and shouldn't be forgotten anytime soon. "If anyone wants to back out, they should. Once we are in it, we are in it."  
"None of us will," said Usagi.

"We would really feel more comfortable if you sat this one out. A long with the other senshi. Even if we die, by that time, hopefully the enemy will be so weak that…" Michiru started.

Their sweet princess cut them off. "No."

"Usagi," Haruka only got that one word in.

"No. We are a team, we do this together." She sighed. "I am sick and tired of being separated from the people I care about. I am sick of enemies using everyone else in their plans of destruction. It ends now!" she was practically in tears by this point. Mamoru pulled in close.

It seemed like everyone was arguing with everyone else. Rei and Michiru, Haruka and Makato, Minako and Setsuna, even Ami and Hotaru. Usagi was trying to get everyone to calm down so she would make some kind of peace. This was hard for her. She hated her friends fighting, she hated them in danger.

Just then, Michiru felt the sea and she knew that Haruka felt the Wind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimers....blah blah blah

The feeling led them to the shopping district. One thing they didn't want to do was hurt anyone. When they arrived, they were already transformed so they got who they could evacuated from the area. Their goal was to find whomever was keeping them from having peaceful "normal" lives. This was something all but Usagi had given up on. She still had hope, which was good because her hope was what they would cling to when times got rough. What Usagi didn't know was that they had a backup plan. If things got rough; Pluto, Saturn, and Venus were to take the princess to safety. Something they weren't hoping to do, not only because it would mean they were hopeless, but it would mean actually having to drag her away. They knew the silver crystal saved them so many times, in the back of their mind they were worried that it might stop working and they wouldn't come back. They didn't care. Yes, they would risk everything for their princess. Because of this, it was such a rush going into battle.

They were being cautious. They didn't know what they were looking for. They have fought beings that looked human enough, to ones you could tell were aliens, to other senshi. Nothing surprised them anymore. They knew something was there, they just weren't sure what. They walked past some trash cans in front of a clothing store when something jumped out and grabbed Neptune. They all jumped back, Uranus giving the being a cold look. If looks could kill, it would be dead.

"Leiko, I thought we killed you!" Yelled Mars.

"No, I just needed sometime to recuperate. Your bodies helped me out, thank you for that!"

"Let Neptune go!" Yelled Uranus.

Leiko squeezed Neptune around her neck harder. "While part of me was in your body, dear Uranus, I could feel the love you have for her. I could kill her right now so you could watch her die."

Uranus was about to open her mouth when she heard Neptune choke out, "Don't." She understood and stood down, the mission. It was always the mission. They waited to be together until it was safe enough, putting the mission in front of their happiness. It is what they have done since they have awoken as senshi.

Leiko gave them a look then she teleported to where Eternal Sailor Moon was still holding on to Neptune. "Or," she said grabbing Sailor Moon by the neck with her other hand, "I could kill your precious princess too. You have plenty of love for her as well. So do you," she said looking toward Mamoru.

"Usako!" He yelled as Leiko grew wings and flew up a couple of feet.

"You don't want to come any closer, mask boy. If you do, I will snap her neck in two."

"What do you want?" Yelled Jupiter.

"I'm bored. This planet is full of nothing but play things. You have no resources I need. The rest of my planet died out. I need to have fun."

"Boredom?" Asked Mars. "You are causing this much trouble because you are bored?" She could hardly believe it.

Venus saw Neptune trying to struggle free and took the time to distract they grey skinned alien some more. "So, why us?"

"Isn't it obvious? You are an inferior people. Most people on this pitiful planet doesn't believe in alien lifeforms. The ones that do are considered crazy and aren't believed. Other planets would have some kind of deterrent to keep beings like me away…" It sounded like she was going to say more when she felt Neptune free herself and pull Sailor Moon from her arms with her. The always graceful Neptune landed on her feet while Tuxedo Kamen caught his love. "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Deep Submerge!" Yelled Neptune as water doused Leiko causing her to fall.

"World Shaking!"

They all yelled attacks. The battle was long. An hour? No, longer. Two? Had to be longer than that even. Their arms and legs were all marked up. Neptune was limping with an injury. Mercury could barely hold herself up. Tuxedo Kamen didn't get attacked, but all of a sudden he fell behind a building. Luckily it was out of sight from Sailor Moon, she was busy trying to hold her own. He looked to the ground. There was no grass anywhere. The soil was a pasty substance. You really couldn't even call it mud. The Earth was dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head cannon, Haruka and Michiru didn't TECHINLALLY get officially together until after S, because the Mission in S was so important. That's why they flirt so much in S and make each other so jealous. If you want to debate this over PM, I would be more than happy to


End file.
